1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a color filter and a display device employing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as portable display devices, for example, a mobile phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a portable multimedia player (PMP), or a digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB) device, have widely spread, the need for display devices with lower power consumption and higher visibility has increased.
Among the display devices, reflective display devices have attracted much attention. Reflective display devices may form an image by using an external light source, e.g., solar light or an external illumination light, instead of using a backlight installed in the reflective display devices. In general, reflective display devices include a reflective plate that reflects an incident external light. The reflective plate is required to have a scattering function and a reflection function by which light is uniformly reflected at various angles. In order to realize an ideal scattering and reflection, a reflective plate of various designs, for example, a reflection plate having a flexion pattern, has been proposed.